1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox which is made by a blow molding method, and more particularly to a toolbox that may increase the structural strength and extend the life of the toolbox.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toolbox is used to store objects such as handheld tools and has a casing and a cover. The cover is pivotally connected to the casing to selectively cover the casing, and this may form a receiving space between the casing and the cover to store the handheld tools. In addition, the conventional toolbox may be made of wood or metal. The wooden toolbox may be inconvenient for manufacturing and prone to wear after using, and this may increase the cost of manufacturing and using the wooden toolbox. Although the metal toolbox may reduce wear after using, the metal toolbox has a certain weight, and this may increase the difficulty of transportation. Therefore, a plastic toolbox may be formed in a mold by a blow molding method, and this may be convenient and time-saving for manufacturing. The casing and the cover of the plastic toolbox respectively have an internal hollow structure to reduce the overall weight of the plastic toolbox and this is convenient in carriage. Consequently, the blow molding method has become one of the common options for manufacturing toolboxes.
Although the plastic toolbox can be made conveniently by the blow molding method and easy to carry, the plastic toolbox has multiple locking elements mounted on the casing and the cover, and the locking elements that are mounted on the casing engage the locking elements that are mounted on the cover. Then, the cover is locked with the casing of the plastic toolbox. However, the casing and the cover of the plastic toolbox are respectively internally hollow structures, and each one of the locking elements is mounted on an external surface of the casing or the cover by extending through the external surface and an internal surface of the casing or the cover. When a user stores multiple handheld tools in the plastic toolbox and holds a handle of the cover to carry the handheld tools with the plastic toolbox, the casing and the cover of the plastic toolbox may be deformed at positions of the locking elements by the weight of the handheld tools since the structural strength between the locking elements of the casing and the cover are insufficient. Furthermore, the locking elements may be separated from the casing or the cover of the plastic toolbox by the deformation of the toolbox after a long time. Then the life of the plastic toolbox will be shortened by the insufficient structural strength of the plastic toolbox.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toolbox to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.